Child Meat
Im 28M and have three younger brothers who I feel very protective of, even into adulthood because of this. Let’s get into it. We were all in elementary school and we would often play by in the park behind our house or in the front yard with a neighbor family. They couldn’t play with us that day, so we were by ourselves in the front yard. It must have been late afternoon or dusk. We were messing around in front of the porch when suddenly a beat up @ss, old, light colored pickup out of nowhere rolls up in front of our house and parks on the sidewalk in front of our lawn. We are kind of shocked because this truck appeared so suddenly, so we stop playing and watch what’s going to happen. A man dressed like a lumberjack (wearing some flannel or checked shirt?) gets out and walks onto our lawn making a B-line straight for my brothers and me. He slows pace and is smiling as he approaches us but doesn’t stop and asks “Is yer mom and dad home?” with a sinister grin, ear to ear! This is when everything became slow motion. I looked at my brothers who had all gathered behind me out of fear. I said to them, everyone get inside and they ran to the front door as fast as they could. The man asked again if my parents were home, as I too am going toward the front door. “YES.” I shout as I back into the house and start to close the door locking every lock as he tells me through the screen door they’re selling meat from the truck and they want us to come look. I get a glimpse of a rusty meat locker with a ~padlock~ on it in the bed of the truck and a woman in the passenger seat staring at this whole situation before I close the main front door and get the deadbolt locked. The man moves away from the door itself and starts peering through our bay window. One of my younger brothers yells “DAD THERES SOMEONE HERE!” Our dad was at work still, though. We all run upstairs to where our mom is peeing in the master bathroom (lol) and has no idea what was happening. We tell her everything and, she jumps off the toilet frantically and makes herself decent all while panicking and saying “Where are my babies?!” She goes downstairs and pulls the front door open asking “What the hell are you doing? Get away from my children.” He repeats the line about selling meat and our mom less than politely declines and slams the door in his face and calls our dad. He gets in the truck as fast as he got out and peels out as he tries to get out of the neighborhood. They did not go to any other houses trying to sell their wares. They only spoke to our family and, indeed, to us minors. Our mom says she thinks he was planning to make us look in the meat locker, push us in, and take us away. I don’t know what would have happened if that were true. One of my younger brothers was troubled with nightmares of being kidnapped up until his teenage years because of this unhappy experience. Weird child meat salesman, lets not...meat! Category:LetsNotMeet stories